memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia Klingonów
Klingońskie Imperium zostało utworzone około IX wieku przez Kahlessa Niezapomnianego, który to przeprowadził wiele reform, włączając w to zjednoczenie całej populacji, poprzez zabicie tyrana Molora. Khaless stał się w Klingońskim społeczeństwie niemalże bóstwem, a wiele elementów ich kultury zostało zaczerpniętych z jego życia. (TNG: Rightful Heir) :Nawiązując do wczesnego szkicu prawowitego następcy Data podał dokładną datę śmierci Khalessa: stało się to 1547 lat temu (licząc od 2369), czyli w AD 822. Również nawiązując do DS9: Soldiers of the Empire, możemy stwierdzić, że ziemski rok 2373 zbiega się z rokiem 999 Kahless’a. Epos wojownika jest ważną częścią społeczeństwa Klingońskiego już od czasów Khaless'a, lecz oblicze militarne stało się bardzo istotne dopiero na początku XXII wieku. Wcześniej społeczeństwo na Qo'noS było zbalansowane, kasta wojowników zyskała zaś władzę, gdy Klingoni przez resztę świata zaczęli być postrzegani jako "rasa wojowników". (ENT: Broken Bow, Judgment) Kligoni swojemu agresywnemu wyglądowi zewnętrznemu zawdzięczają słabe relacje z innymi rasami już po ich rozpoczęciu ekspansji w kosmosie. Jako, że światy należące do Imperium były ubogie w surowce, Klingoni utworzyli niemalże doktrynę, opierającą się na konieczności ekspansji i podbijaniu w imię przetrwania. Ich relacje z ludźmi i Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet były chwiejne od samego początku. Dzięki katastrofalnemu pierwszemu kontaktowi pomiędzy oboma rasami, wykształciła się rywalizacja i częste konflikty w przyszłości. (ENT: Broken Bow; TNG: First Contact) 2016. Statek Vulcan wleciał w przestrzeń Klingońskiego Imperium w pobliżu planety H'Atoria, który został natychmiast zniszczony przez Klingonów. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Po wydarzeniach w pobliżu planety H'Atoria, Vulkańskie Wysokie Dowództwo na planecie Vulcan, wprowadziło nową politykę. Wydano dowódcom każdego statku Vulcan dyrektywę. Po spotkaniu Klingońskiego statku należy otworzyć ogień bez ostrzeżenia. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2016 (po). Po odniesieniu znacznych strat w statkach i personelu przez Klingońskie Imperium z strony Vulcan. Wysoka Rada na planecie Qo'noS, podjęła decyzję nawiązania kontakt z Vulkańskim Wysokim Dowództwem na planecie Vulcan i nawiązanie stosunków dyplomatycznych. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2151, 10 kwiecień (data szacunkowa). Incydent Broken Bow. Na polu kukurydzy w Broken Bow, Oklahoma na planecie Ziemia rozbił się Klingoński statek zwiadowczy klasy K'toch, po tym jak został ostrzelany przez statki Suliban Cabal. Statek został zniszczony. (ENT: Broken Bow, Part 1) 2154. Klingoni uzyskali dostęp do ludzkiego materiału genetycznego (Augmenta) i starali się dostosować jego udoskonalenia, by się wzmocnić. Nieprzewidzianym efektem ubocznym był zanik Klingońskich karbów czołowych. Eksperymenty potwierdziły zwiększenie siły i inteligencji, lecz wkrótce ścieżki nerwowe zaczęły degradować się, a 'króliki doświadczalne' umierały w agonii. Jeden osobnik, zarażony levodiańską grypą, który został poddany modyfikacji DNA, spowodował rozprzestrzenienie się fatalnej w skutkach plagi mutagenicznej, która wkrótce dosięgła całego Imperium. W jej pierwszej fazie Klingoni utracili karby czołowe i stali się podobni do ludzi. Dzięki pomocy Klingońskiego naukowca Antaak, dr Phlox z Ziemskiego okrętu Enterprise, NX-01 zdołał znaleźć lek, który powstrzymywał atak wirusa w jego pierwszej fazie. Zachowane zostały jednakowoż niewielkie zmiany związane z manipulacją genetyczną - związane były one z uzupełnieniem emocji Klingonów, zaczęli oni np. odczuwać strach. Nie udało się jednak osiągnąć fazy drugiej, która charakteryzowała się zwiększoną siłą, szybkością czy wytrzymałością. Miliony Klingonów zostały zmienione, nawet nowonarodzone dzieci posiadały już znamiona wirusa. (ENT: Affliction, Divergence) :Wirus musiał zostać zwalczony przed 2273 rokiem, gdzie widzimy Klingonów z karbami podczas wydarzeń ukazanych w Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Widzimy także innych Klingonów, jak np. Kang (brak karbów w TOS: Day of the Dove więc posiadał wirus. Widzimy go później już z charakterystycznym, klingońskim czołem w VOY: Retrospect - musiał zatem być po kuracji. Trzeba jednak zauważyć, że owe karby mogły zostać wszczepione chirurgicznie. :Jest także możliwe, że na początku leczenie dało Klingonom pojedynczy karb idący od czubka nosa przez czoło, następnie zaś udoskonalono je i przywrócono formę oryginalną. Spekulacje te biorą się stąd, iż wielu Klingonów przez cały okres XXIII wieku posiadało raczej małe karby (jak np.Chang, Kord, czy Azetbur). Oczywiście mogą to być różnice pomiędzy podrasami klingońskimi. :Sugerowano także, iż choroba atakująca Klingonów widzianych w VOY: Prophecy, zwana Nehret, jest modyfikacją levodiańskiej grypy. Doktor zdołał wyleczyć Nehret używając komórek córki B'Elanna Torres która była pół-człowiekiem, pół-klingonem; można zatem wnioskować, iż podobna metoda została użyta do wyleczenia reszty populacji. Klingoni byli najwyraźniej tak zażenowani wynikiem ich nieudanej próby w dziedzinie inżynierii genetycznej, iż zdecydowali nie rozmawiać o tym wypadku z innymi rasami. Wobec tego faktu, wiedza ogólna o zmianie klingońskiej pozostała zapomniana przez większość galaktyki. W XXIV wieku przyczyna gładkich czół wśród przedstawicieli rasy z planety Qo'noS (obserwowanych jeszcze sto lat wcześniej) została niemal całkowicie zapomniana; sami zaś Klingoni zbywali obcych, twierdząc, iż "Nie dyskutują o tym z istotami z zewnątrz Imperium" (ENT: Affliction, Divergence; DS9: Trials and Tribble-ations) :Spekulowano także, że wydarzenia z Zimnej Wojny Temporalnej zmodyfikowały "oryginalną" linię czasu gwiezdnej historii. Nawiązując do tej teorii, pierwszy kontakt pomiędzy Ziemią a Klingonami powinien wydarzyć się podczas kryzysu Augmeńskiego w 2154, lecz Zimna Wojna Temporalna wywołała efekt kaskadowy, co w efekcie doprowadziło do przedwczesnego kontaktu w roku 2151. 2223. Relacje pomiędzy Federacją a Klingonami zaostrzyły się, dochodząc ostatecznie do stadium otwartej wrogości. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country; TNG: First Contact) 2226-2236. Posterunek naukowy znajdujący się na planecie Doctari Alpha, została zaatakowana przez Klingonów. Populacja składająca się z ludzi i Vulcan została prawie całkowicie zniszczona. Wśród ofiar ataku byli rodzice Michael Burnham. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2245. Przewlekający się kryzys w stosunkach pomiędzy Imperium a Federacją wciąż rósł na sile, by ostatecznie doprowadzić do bitwy o Donatu V, w pobliżu planety Shermana. 2256. Kontakt między Federacją i Klingońskim Imperium w systemie UFC 012073 zainicjował początek Wojny Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium (2256-2257). Ten zainscenizowany kontakt, który doprowadził do śmierci Klingona na Latarni Kahless, oraz zgromadzenia floty Starfleet w systemie było wystarczającego do rozpoczęcia wojny. Pierwsza bitwa tej wojny była znana jako Bitwa podwójnych gwiazd. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, Battle at the Binary Stars) 2267. Napięcia między Federacją i Klingońskim Imperium przekształcić się w konflikt zwany później Wojną Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium. Została ona szybko zakończona dzięki interwencji Organian. (TOS: The Trouble with Tribbles) Przez kilka kolejnych dekad, nie bez problemów utrzymywano pokój; był on jednak łamany w krótkich okresach, podczas których dochodziło do gwałtownych konfliktów (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; Star Trek V: The Final Frontier). Prawdziwy i trwały układ pokojowy podpisano w roku 2293. Zaakceptowano wówczas Traktat Khitomerski dzięki wysiłkom kanclerza Gorkon oraz kapitana Gwiezdnej Floty James T. Kirk (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). Odtąd, pomijając krótkie okresy ochłodzenia stosunków (patrz: Druga Wojna Federacyjno-Klingońska), Federacja i Imperium stanowiły sojusz, co widać zwłaszcza podczas Wojny z Dominium. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, By Inferno's Light) :Warto zauważyć, że gra "Starfleet Academy" odkrywa przed nami nieznane elementy konfliktu federacyjno-klingońskiego i wydarzenia prowadzące do Konferencji Khitomerskiej. W grze kilka potyczek pomiędzy owymi mocarstwami doprowadza do odkrycia faktu, iż obca siła stoi za podsycaniem wrogości - staje się to podstawą do późniejszych rozmów na Khitomerze. thumb|Qo'noS w ogniu podczas wojny domowej Relacje Klingonów z Romulanami były bardzo niestabilne. Krótkotrwały sojusz i wymiana technologii wprawdzie istniał, jednakowoż Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne zwykło uważać Klingonów za swego "śmiertelnego wroga" przynajmniej od XXIII wieku. Sporadyczne ataki romulańskie przeciw klingońskim koloniom (patrz: Masakra Khitomer) i interwencje w wewnętrzne sprawy Imperium (patrz:Klingońska Wojna Domowa) powodowały ciągły spadek zaufania tychże dwóch ludów. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident; TNG: The Enemy, Sins of the Father, Redemption, Part II) W alternatywnym wszechświecie, Klignoni byli założycielami Sojuszu Klingońsko-Kardasjańskiego, zwanego także po prostu Sojuszem. (DS9: Crossover) Według Danielsa, Klingoni dołączyli do Federacji w XXVI w. (ENT: Azati Prime) Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Międzygwiezdna Kategoria:Qo'noS Kategoria:Klingońskie Imperium